Moon & Chrome
by Starsinger04
Summary: After a fight with Moonracer, Chromia runs off and starts regretting the life that she just lost, while Moonracer thinks about how harsh she was on Chromia and decides to go and look for her... But what will she find?


_**Moon & Chrome**_

* * *

><p><span>Chromia's P.O.V<span>

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

The words slipped right out of her mouth before she could stop them, I knew she regretted them when her face drooped, but I wasn't gonna let her suffer it.

"Good, I'm glad that you hate me, because I hate you too!"

Moonracer's emotion turned so quickly that it was hard to keep up with her. "Yeah? Well guess what!"

I knew she wanted an answer so I shot one back at her just to make her feel happy. "Yea what?"

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you most!"

I knew she didn't mean it but something deep down snapped inside both of us. "I hate you more than most!"

And here we are, in the middle of the street at night in Iacon, arguing over who hated who the most. Of course it always started out by one of us almost getting killed, then me and Moonracer having a talk about what should've happened and now this.

"I wish that you weren't our leader!"

"Good, I wish I wasn't either!"

"We need a leader who can actually lead a team into war."

"What? And go down fighting? Not a chance Chromia!"

I growled, she didn't know what I was gonna say next! I looked over to Sideswipe, Dino and Arcee. As usual, Sides held back Cee and my brother just looked the other way, he was the eldest but even he didn't want to be leader so it Moonie, the second eldest.

"I was going to say; that we could actually stand a chance of winning if we had the right method."

My voice was both soft and threatening that Moonracer's winglets pricked up in a hostile defence. "Method? Since when did you know anything about method, or anything else that you didn't do tonight?"

Like a snake, she hissed out her venom and smirked when I didn't have a combat. I looked at the ground, thankful that I didn't have winglets on my back to show my emotion.

"You know what? See ya."

"What was that? 'Sorry', but I quit?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

My voice was so broken that even I was surprised. I heard Arcee struggle in Sideswipe's grasp but I knew she couldn't do anything.

I looked one last time at the bots I shared my life with; yes this was the end of my time in Descendants. "I'm sorry Moonracer, good luck on your leadership. I would never doubt Starcomet's decision."

Moonracer nodded her helm, that's all that she did, and that's all I'll ever know…

* * *

><p>I transformed and sped off to the Iacon Defence Tower to maybe still catch ride with Ironhide. I didn't slow down or look back because I knew they all hated me, even my own brother Dino, nothing would be the same. I had forgiven all of them and left as I pleased.<p>

Maybe Optimus still had that training spot open, I'd like to work with Warpath and Blurr, Ironhide was already a great friend of mine so I wouldn't be bothered with him as the teacher.

But suddenly I felt something wet, but it wasn't raining! What was this stuff? I was crying! I've only ever cried four times in my life.

First; When my mother, Swallowtail, died.

Second; When I thought we were going to die in an unknown area of Cybertron.

Third; Was when my father, Zeta Prime, got murdered.

Fourth; Was now, when I shut myself off from my most best friends.

I couldn't believe it, Moonracer had somehow managed to find a weak spot without me knowing it.

* * *

><p><span>Moonracer's P.O.V<span>

* * *

><p>"Moonie?"<p>

I turned my helm and opened one lazy optic to see Arcee. "Aren't you supposed to be re-charging?"

"I know but… When will Chromia come back?"

I knew this would go on all night so I sat up and looked at the youngest member of my team as also an old friend. "Arcee, didn't you hear? Chromia's not coming back, she could be happily playing around with the other Primes' sparklings by now."

Arcee closed her optics trying not believe what I just said, out of all of us, she was the strongest. "Chromia… What about Dino?"

"What about Dino?"

"He's her brother, isn't he?"

"Yes.."

"Doesn't he care about her?"

"He's worried that if he gets in the way of our fights, Cloudskipper will name him leader."

"What's so bad about being leader?"

"It's not easy, Arcee, being the leader means: You take the burdens and punishments of everyone's mistakes. You are the one who has to make sure you did something right instead of you being wrong all the time. And like Chromia said; Leading a perfect and readied team into war and still have a chance of winning."

"That's a lot…"

"There's more."

Arcee looked down at her peds as she shuffled them. "I miss her."

"I miss her too, and I mean it."

"Do you regret her or the words?"

"Everything, I regret everything. Each morning I wake up to fear that one of you is going to die but I'll know that won't happen if Chromia is here."

"So?..."

I closed my optics hoping to wish I hadn't chased her off like that, at all. "I'll bring her back."

Arcee smiled, how could I be so harsh on her? Chromia had no-one to look up to and yet, she was invincible.

"Tell her I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

Arcee grinned as Sideswipe walked past my berthroom door with one of Dino's energon goodies in his mouth. I sighed as Arcee started giggling, yeah Chromia was gonna be mad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me know what you think, I'll put another one up if this gets enough attention.<em>**


End file.
